


An Accidental Eyeful

by KJMusings



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJMusings/pseuds/KJMusings
Summary: Raven gets an unexpected eyeful of Abby and her brain implodes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After the two painfully angsty Doctor Mechanic stories I've already written I decided to try something little lighter (with a teeny tiny dab of angst) I know there were a couple of typos (at least) but I couldn't find them so please forgive any errors. 
> 
> Also, these aren't my characters or setting, I'm just borrowing them.

It was bound to happen.  It was inevitable even.  From the day Raven and Wick had set up the men and women’s showers, it was only a matter of time before someone, namely Raven inadvertently walked in on someone else, namely Abby.  Not that Raven would be so rude as to hope that would happen. Not out loud anyway.

To be fair, they were communal showers with room for four men or women at a time, so Raven had already seen almost every woman in the camp naked at one point or another, though with the frigid water and initial awkwardness, everyone pretty much rushed through their shower without acknowledging anyone. 

The one person that Raven had yet to encounter in the showers was Abby.  She knew the doctor showered because any time she was near Abby, Raven was unable to notice anything else but how good she smelled.  Occasionally, Raven found herself wondering if Abby was one of those super shy people who waited until the camp was asleep before heading to the showers but somehow the thought of a bashful Abby struck Raven as hilarious.  Abby was such a strong and self-confident woman that Raven couldn’t picture her being shy about anything, especially her body since she was a doctor and everything, but who was Raven to judge?  Not that she spent much time thinking about Abby’s body.  Well, not intentionally anyway.

Still, the inevitable wouldn’t be put off any longer. 

The night had started innocently enough.  Raven had finally stopped working on the generator she hoped would heat the water in the showers and had spent the last hour in the make-shift bar making fun of Jasper and trying not to notice Abby sitting in a corner with Marcus, looking pretty damned cozy in a way that had her gritting her teeth.

Naturally, she blamed the rotgut that Monty called moonshine for her irritation.  What Abby and Marcus Kane did on their off time was no concern of hers and that unwanted piece of knowledge only irritated her further, but she couldn’t look away.

Abby looked tired, Raven thought, watching the doctor from her spot at the bar. It had been a month since they’d managed to get rid of that damned ALIE bitch and everything had returned to normal. Well as close to normal as they would ever see.  Even Kane seemed to be lighter of spirit and not anywhere near the hard-ass he was before, but that could just be because of all the time he’d been spending with Abby.

Raven sipped her drink and continued to study Abby and her companion. Lately it seemed Kane was the only one Abby talked to outside of work. If she wasn’t working in medical, she was in her quarters or with Kane. She never really talked to Raven anymore and Raven couldn’t deny it hurt, but what bothered her the most was seeing a very rare smile cross the beautiful face, no matter how forced it appeared, and knowing she wasn’t the one who put it there.

A burning, unpleasant feeling filled Raven’s gut as she watched Kane lean over and whisper something to Abby. Nope. She didn’t like it one damned bit. Secrets were her and Abby’s thing. She was the one that Abby turned to when Kane was doing everything he could to stop her from saving people, from trying to save her daughter. She was the one that Abby gave her rare and ridiculously beautiful smile to. She was the one that Abby was supposed to come to…

Raven felt herself working up to a pretty awesome tantrum and took a deep breath. Okay, apparently she was jealous. Extremely and painfully jealous. That was an unexpected realization but not really surprising when she thought about it. She and Abby were connected beyond friendship and despite how close she’d grown to Clarke, Octavia and the others, Abby was the only one she trusted to see her at her weakest, Abby was the only one she allowed to help her when her pain was too much.

Of course, there was also the fact that Abby was the sexiest human being Raven had ever seen. Sure, Indra, Octavia, Lexa and Clarke were beautiful, but there was a maturity and grace about Abby, even when the world was falling to shit, that had drawn Raven from the beginning. She hadn’t really thought anything about it before. Raven had never been attracted to a woman and up until his death, her only thoughts had been finding Finn. However, it was the way Abby cared for her, the way she held her when she needed it even though anyone else would be pushed aside if not punched in the face if they even tried it, the way she had soothed every ache in Raven’s heart and ignored the defensive insults Raven had thrown at her that had taken over her thoughts. And those too few times that Abby smiled at her, Raven felt the same way she felt the first time she stepped on the ground, but with a touch of longing she couldn’t place. Not until now. Not until she saw Abby offer a clearly exhausted and forced smile at Kane and Kane clearly not seeing the falseness of it.

Raven wanted nothing more than to storm over to their table and drag Abby away, make her tell why she wasn’t sleeping and then stay with her until she finally did, but she figured she’d probably just wind up with a black eye for her effort. Abby may be completely together most of the time, but she could also let that temper of hers loose on occasion and while Raven suspected seeing Abby kicking someone’s ass would probably be extremely hot, she didn’t want that ass to be hers.

Sighing, Raven tossed back another drink as she continued to observe the woman who fascinated her more than anyone or anything ever had.  As always, when she least expected or wanted to, she found herself remembering the last thing that had brought them together. How ALIE had used her to trap Abby into taking the key. Only now did she realize that it had only been the thought of Raven hurting herself, of her dying that had Abby surrendering. She gave up her free will to save Raven. One life out of hundreds and Abby had given up just to save her. Why? The thought that maybe Abby had once felt something for Raven was almost overwhelming but the fear that she no longer did, hurt her heart.

“Fuck this,” Raven muttered to herself as she watched Abby practically falling asleep where she sat while offering a tired smile to laughing man seated across from her. Raven knew it wasn’t entirely the truth, but her mind and her heart were telling her that Marcus Kane had never, nor would he ever, care for Abby the way she deserved, the way Raven did and she refused to sit her and watch Abby settle. Ignoring Jasper and the others, she stood up, briefly wishing she hadn’t had that last drink as her head began to spin. She started to walk out of the bar but a sharp stabbing pain up her leg caused her to falter and grab her hip.

“Raven? Are you okay?”

Raven looked up, startled to see the woman who’d invaded her thoughts for the last hour, standing in front of her, a worried expression on her face. Normally, having anyone hovering when she was in pain was enough to spark her temper but not when it was Abby looking at her with those gentle brown eyes, standing closer than she had in over a month.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just sat wrong I guess,” she offered a tentative smile. Then her gaze was caught by something. She barely held back a gasp at the fading scars around Abby’s throat. _Jesus._

Abby saw where Raven’s eyes had fallen and her heart froze, memories and shame filling her. “Okay. Well, goodnight Raven,” she said quietly and walked away before Raven could even reply.

“Dammit,” Raven swore, hating that she had inadvertently driven Abby off. She wanted to go after her but for once, she decided to practice restraint. She headed back to her quarters, determined on coming up with something to put a smile on Abby’s face that had nothing to do with one Marcus Kane.

* * * * * *

Raven sat back with a relieved sigh as she looked over the ideas she’d come up with and all of them pointed to getting Abby Griffin out of the camp for a few days. Away from all of her responsibilities and the reminders of all the many burdens she carries alone.    The problem was that they couldn’t just wander outside the gates with all the enemies they’ve managed to make since they fell to earth.  No, she was going to need Clarke and Octavia’s help and connections with the grounders for this and to Raven’s thinking, after what Abby had done for Lincoln and Nyko and the people of TonDc, the grounders owed her.

She stretched and looked at the clock realizing she’d been sitting so long her drunken buzz had worn off and it was after midnight.  She decided she might as well go take a shower before bed, the hope she’d run into Abby only crossing her mind a little.

Grabbing a towel and her pajamas, she headed to the showers, relieved to see most of the camp inhabitants had already gone to bed or, judging by the burst of slurred shouts, still in the bar.   She made it to metal building and not hearing anything, opened the door.  There was a small wall to keep any unwanted peepers from seeing into the shower area and when Raven walked around it, her brain exploded.

The woman was facing away from Raven as she toweled off, but Raven’s body recognized Abby Griffin immediately.  Her mouth was bone dry but Raven still had to touch her chin to make sure she wasn’t drooling at the site of the most amazing body she’d ever seen.

Everything about Abby was lean and muscular and Raven was only briefly curious as to how she had managed that living in space for so long.  She was briefly diverted by the scars still evident on Abby’s back and she fought a rush of fury remembering how she had received them and who’d been responsible.    It was hard to stay angry though when one was staring at the epitome of hotness. 

Just then, before Raven had fully regained her ability to form an intelligent thought, Abby turned around releasing a less than professional squeal of fright.

“Raven! Damnit, you scared the hell out of me.”

“Uh…” And that was it. That was the only word Raven could manage.

Abby frowned, worried that Raven’s hip was hurting even worse than it had been earlier but then she finally processed the look on Raven’s face and the raspy sound of the only word she’d said since entering the showers.  She knew that look well. It was the same look Jake used to give her when he wanted… Oh.

“Raven?” she whispered, somehow not even considering the idea of covering up.   She’d been wrong. What she saw in those dark eyes was far more intense than anything she’d ever seen in anyone else’s and her heart began to race at a dangerous speed.

“Fuck me,” Raven finally managed, her eyes trailing over Abby, noticing the pink flush that seemed to be rising up the tanned skin.  She finally met Abby’s startled eyes and her sanity returned in a mad, humiliated rush.

“Shit. I’ve uh... I gotta go.  Sorry,” she stammered and turned to leave.

“Raven, wait,” Abby called but it was too late. Raven was gone and Abby was in no position to follow her at the moment.  

Sighing, she grabbed her towel and dried off, though her heated skin was already mostly dry.  As she slid into her clothes, she couldn’t get Raven’s expression out of her mind and her body wanted nothing more in that moment than to follow her and explore that look in much more intimate detail.  However, she was nothing if not a pragmatic and patient woman.   If she went after Raven now, the wary young woman would…well, Abby had no idea what she’d do, but it wouldn’t be anything good.  She’d give Raven enough time to get over her embarrassment and let her guard down so they could talk, but knowing the stubborn mechanic, Abby though she might need to be ‘encouraged’ to open up.

Abby smiled smugly.  And people thought planning was over-rated.

* * * * * *

“Hello Raven.”

At the sudden throaty voice in her ear, Raven jumped so badly she dropped the heavy wrench she was holding on her good foot and spun around.

“Well, god dammit Abby,” she croaked, clenching her chest.  “Why don’t you give me a heart attack or something.”

“Sorry,” Abby grinned and it was a smile like Raven had never seen on her face before.  It wasn’t the usual polite lifting of the lips that never reached her eyes, no, this was amusement at Raven’s expense with a hint of predatory deviousness and Raven just found that hot.  Super hot and considering how she hadn’t been able to go more than two seconds without having the image of a very naked and wet Abby Griffin in her head, she felt painfully close to a melt down.

“Did…uh, did you want ...need…why are you here?” she finally managed to get out, swallowing at the amused lift of Abby’s eyebrow.

“I’m here for you, Raven,” Abby all but purred, trying not to admire just how sexy Raven was when she looked like she was about to faint.  “I just haven’t seen you in a while and was beginning to think you were avoiding me,” she added, putting the mechanic out of her misery.

Raven gave a laugh so fake, it even made her roll her eyes.  “Avoiding you?  Someone thinks highly of herself,” she retorted with a shaky smirk, turning back to what she’d been working on, not seeing the flicker of self doubt on Abby’s face.

Abby frowned. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she hadn’t seen what she thought she had, in which case she had just made an enormous ass of herself.

“Oh. Right. Well, I…sorry I bothered you then,” Abby muttered, beyond mortified. Apparently everything that had happened recently was effecting her mind.  She left Raven’s workshop without looking back, not hearing a soft call behind her.

“Fuck!” Raven swore when Abby walked away.  When Abby was standing so close to her, it was all Raven could do to remember to breathe.  It wasn’t until the doctor was gone and her mind clear that Raven realized stupidly that Abby Griffin had been flirting with her.  Her. Raven Reyes.  The woman who’d stared at her naked for several minutes and simply said ‘uh’.  

There were so many questions that went through Raven’s mind, namely ‘why?’  before she realized she simply didn’t give a shit.  Abby was coming on to her and Raven had been too lust struck to notice so now she was going to follow her, apologize for being a total dumbass and then follow up on that very sexy smile Abby had flashed at her.

* * * * * *

“Idiot!” Abby swore as she entered her quarters.   So in the space of two days, she’d stood naked and frozen in front of Raven and then apparently hallucinated a reaction from the woman. _YOUNG_ woman that hadn’t happened and now she’d just embarrassed herself to the point she wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to face the mechanic again.   Life just kept getting better and better on the ground.

She was about to fling herself onto her bed in a rare childish tantrum, when her door burst open and Raven strode in as if she owned the place.

“Raven?”

Raven quickly closed the door, briefly wishing the lock mechanism worked.  For a moment she lost herself in thinking about everything that would be needed to repair the locks.

“Raven!”  Abby called, amused despite herself to see that Raven had clearly drifted off thinking about some mechanical thing or another.

Raven jerked at the sound of her name.  The lock would have to wait.  “Sorry,” she said and then reminded herself that she was a badass that wasn’t afraid of anything.  She stepped closer to Abby, glad to see that this time it was the doctor that was looking agitated.

“You never told me what you needed me for.”  She said intently.

 “I uh…”

Raven’s confidence grew. She would never have guessed she would have this kind of effect on the hottest human being on earth.

“Cat got your tongue?” she teased.

Abby wondered what the hell had happened and how the tables had turned on her in such a hurry.

“What are you doing Raven?”

Raven paused when she saw the flash of nerves on Abby’s face.  “You melted my brain Abby,” she said bluntly.

“What?”

“When I walked in on you the other night? I could feel my brain frying inside my head. You are so freaking beautiful.”  

Abby’s cheeks heated and she felt a pang in her heart she hadn’t felt for a long time at the sincerity in Raven’s voice.

“Thank you,” she replied. “So are…”

“I haven’t been able to concentrate on anything,” Raven interrupted, not about to let Abby deflect as she always did.   “I mean I knew you were annoyingly sexy. I mean come on, but seeing you in the shower. I…I don’t mean to offend or objectify you or anything, but god damn.”

If it had been anyone else, Abby might not have cared for the focus on her body, but with Raven it was flattering and actually set her blood to racing.

“Thank you,” she repeated, unable to think of anything else to say.

“And then you came in the workshop looking all…” she shrugged helplessly.  “I turned into a raging idiot and knew I was going to do something really stupid if I didn’t ignore you.”

Abby smiled, relieved that she and Raven both seemed to be on the same page.  She stepped closer to Raven.

“And what stupid thing were you afraid of doing?” She asked with an innocence that wasn’t at all matched by the look in her eyes.

Raven contemplated her options. She could make up some lame answer that would make Abby laugh and deflect the tension in t he room. She could make a suggestive innuendo that would probably also make Abby laugh since Raven wasn’t really good at that, or she could just show her.  Raven grinned.  She was a woman who preferred doing over talking anyway.

Abby gasped when Raven leaned forward and kissed her. 

“Pretty stupid huh?” Raven whispered, when she pulled back, only just enough for her breath to skim Abby’s mouth.

“Probably not the wisest thing you could do,” Abby admitted warily, all the reasons this whole scenario was wrong, flashing through her mind, “but far from stupid.”

Raven saw the doubt on Abby’s face and she knew all the doubts and arguments running through that complicated mind.  She lifted her hands and cupped that strong beautiful face.

“I know what you’re thinking Abby, but I think that maybe it’s time, just this once, you stop listening to your head and following what you want instead of what’s ‘wise.’.   Do you want this?”

“Raven, I…”

“Do you?” Raven pushed, not about to allow Abby’s mind to win this one.

Abby’s eyes closed, unable to stay focused on the dark ones staring into her very soul.  “Yeah. Yeah Raven I do.”

“So, what are you going to do about it?” Raven teased, wanting to see the fierce woman who was afraid of nothing.

Abby’s eyes narrowed at Raven’s challenge, more than willing to remind the young mechanic who she was.    In a blink, she had Raven pushed back against the wall and her lips attached to her neck.  The startled hiss coming from Raven had Abby grinning against her skin just before she nipped lightly.

Raven’s head fell back, banging against the wall and she didn’t even care.  “Well, fuck Abby,” she hissed as Abby’s lips, teeth and tongue followed a trail up her neck, to her chin and across her jaw.

“Is this what you had in mind?” Abby purred into Raven’s ear before taking the earlobe between her lips.

“I…fuck, I don’t even know what my name is right now,” Raven panted, shivering at the soft chuckle in her ear.

“It’s Raven,” Abby whispered smugly, pressing herself tightly against the taller woman.

“Oh.”

Despite being more turned on than she’d been in years, Abby couldn’t help drop her head onto Raven’s shoulder and laugh.

Raven heard the beautiful sound of Abby’s laugh, a sound she’d heard so rarely, and she was both charmed and a bit frustrated.

“Really Abby? You’re going to have a fit of the giggles now?”

Abby lifted her head, her laughs finally fading into a gentle smile. She placed a hand against that sweet face, ignoring the fact it was such an incredibly young face.

“Raven, are you sure that you want this. With me?” She asked growing serious. “Or is this a one-night stand situation?”

Raven swallowed. The fact that Abby’s body was still pressed so closely to hers, the feel of her hips beneath her hands, made it very difficult to think, but she wanted no confusion between them.  She slid her hands up Abby’s back, marveling at the firm muscles she felt and remembering what that skin had looked like without clothes.

“You will never be anyone’s fling Abby,” she said seriously.  “Especially mine.  I want whatever you want to give me for as long as you can put up with me.”

Abby’s lips twitched and Raven knew a smartass response was coming so she placed her fingers over her mouth.  “No comments please,” she said. Then her knees threatened to buckle when Abby’s mouth drew her finger inside.

“Are you going to kiss me sometime today?” Raven rasped, sliding her hands deep into Abby’s soft hair.

“If I must,” Abby whispered and then she covered that impertinent mouth was hers.  She moaned low in her throat as she took her time, kissing Raven deeply and slowly with all the desire that had sprung to the surface when she had seen Raven staring at her in the shower.

The kiss went on and on, Raven’s fingers clinching in Abby’s hair, and Abby’s sliding beneath Raven’s tank to slide up her back.  Abby thought she’d never felt anything as soft as Raven’s skin, but wrong or right, she had ever intention of discovering for herself if the rest of Raven could compare.

“I want you,” she whispered breathlessly.

“You have me,” Raven answered sincerely before eagerly reaching out to lift Abby’s sweater over head.   She took a moment to run her eyes over what she’d already seen. It was just as incredible the second time.

“God, you are so beautiful.”  

“Oh Raven, so are you,” Abby smiled before kissing Raven once more.

Raven’s hands were unable to stay still but this time her fingers felt the slightly raised skin on Abby’s back.

“Do they hurt?” Raven asked and then cursed herself when she felt Abby stiffen.

“Raven…” Feeling self-conscious, Abby began to pull away but Raven held her tighter.

“No, don’t pull away. I’m sorry,” Raven replied gently.  “I just…I hate Kane for what he did to you.”

“He was doing his job Raven. He couldn’t let me off the hook because of who I am.”

“He was just throwing around his authority,” Raven snapped.

Abby felt the situation deteriorating and she wasn’t about to let that happened.   She trailed a finger slowly down Raven’s chest.  “Do you really want to fight right now?”

Raven swallowed. “Not particularly,” she said but there was something she wanted…needed to do.  She spun their position. 

Before Abby could say anything, she found herself pressed face against the wall with Raven at her back.

“Raven, please don’t look,” Abby protested, whimpering a little as warm fingers caressed the skin of her back.   When she felt the hot press of Raven’s lips against each scar, she couldn’t hold back the moan.

“Abby, never be ashamed of these,” Raven said softly, gently kissing each mark reverently.   “These scars are beautiful,” she continued, kissing her way back up Abby’s spine.  “They are beautiful because they show what an amazing woman you are.”  She turned Abby around and kissed her way across that firm, flat belly, savoring the sweet taste of Abby’s skin and the sharp inhalation of breath.  She made her way slowly up between Abby’s breasts and tenderly kissed the fading redness circling her neck.

“Each mark Abby,” she continued between kisses, “shows just how much you will sacrifice for people and it shows how strong you really are that it didn’t break you. None of it broke you.  You have no idea how much I admire you for that.”

“Raven, they’re just…”

“And believe me,” Raven interrupted, not about to let logical Abby out to ruin her fun with soft sexy Abby, “believe me when I say that these scars don’t do a damn thing to diminish your hotness in any way and I’m pretty sure that if I don’t kiss you again, I may pass out.”

Abby couldn’t help but laugh.  “Lucky for you I’m a doctor.  Now, kindly shut up Raven. It’s my turn to see you naked.”

Raven’s eyes shot wide before she released a surprised laugh. “Damn but you’re bossy. That’s kind of hot now that I…” she was rudely interrupted by Abby’s tongue sliding between her lips and she didn’t give a single damn.   There was always tomorrow to tell Abby about the upcoming camping trip she’d planned for them.

END


End file.
